SIMPLE
by aerii
Summary: Do Kyungsoo,wanita sederhana yang begitu istimewa di mata Kim Jongin


**SIMPLE**

 **::**

 **KaiSoo**

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 **::**

 **ONESHOOT**

 **::**

 _Do Kyungsoo,wanita sederhana yang begitu istimewa di mata Kim Jongin_

 **::**

 **Happy READing**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

"Yak! Kim Jongin!" pekik Chanyeol dengan tampang yang tidak bisa dibilang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja beranjak dari duduknya lalu menghampiri pria berkacamata yang yang sibuk dengan beberapa lembar kertas yang berhambur di atas mejanya.

"Aku mendengarnya, _hyeong_! Pergilah, kau hanya akan membuat Baekhyun _noona_ mengamuk jika kau masih mengoceh diruanganku. Aku bisa menyelesaikan semua laporan ini seorang diri" balasnya tampa mengalihkan pandnagannya dari laptop.

Chanyeol tersenyum "Sungguh aku berhutang padamu. Kau selalu bisa menyelamatkanku dari amukan istriku" lanjutnya sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

Jongin mendongkak "Baekhyun _noona_ pasti sedang membutuhkanmu sekarang"

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang "Dia memanfaatkan jabatnku sebagai jaksa untuk membelanya yang searang sedang beradu mulut di department store karena berebut tas branded. Ah, sungguh aku lelah dengan sikapnya"

Jongin tersenyum miris. _Aku juga ingin dia menelponku disaat jam kerja, mengatakan jika ia membutuhkanku meski hanya untu membenarkan lampu dapur yang mati_.

Ia melirik benda tipis persegi setelah Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan. Membuka aplikasi pesan dan mengetikkan beberapa kata kemudian mengirimkannya pada seseorang yang mungkin sedang menunggunya di rumah.

' _ **Jagi-yah!**_ **Jangan menungguku lagi malam ini. Tidurlah'**

Beberapa detik kemudian ia mendapat balasan **'Hwaitting Taeoh** _ **appa**_ **! Kami mencintaimu'** bibirnya tersenyum simpul ketika mendapati beberapa emotikon hati di akhir pesa yang ia terima.

"Ah, aku merindukannya. Aku harus segera pulang" ucapnya sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul sebelas malam lewat empat puluh menit ketika Jongin membuka pelan pintu utama appartementnya. Lampu tengah masih menyala namun tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang terjaga disana. Di lihatnya seorang wanita meringkuk di atas ranjang kamarnya. Tak berniat mengusik, Jongin melangkah pelan ke arah amar mandi yang sebelumnya mengambil setelan piyama diatas nakas yang pasti sudah disiapkan oleh istrinya.

Selesai membersihkan diri, ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Menatap wanita yang terlihat begitu polos ketika terlelap. Tak tahan karena gemas, Jongin mengelus wajah wanitanya. Mengusik tidur tenangnya.

"Kau sudah pulang" ucap Kyungsoo yang terbangun dengan suara paraunya. Mencoba mendudukkan dirinya agar sejajar dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo istri Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum "Maaf aku menganggu tidurmu"

"Emmmm..." balasnya sambil menggeleng lucu "Kajja, aku akan menghangatkan makan malam untukmu"

"Ini sudah tengah malam, sayang. Tidurlah. Aku akan menghangatkan nya sendiri" tolak Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis "Aku istrimu, sebaikanya kau pergi ke kamar Taeoh, aku tahu kau sangat merindukannya, sejak sore ia menunggumu pulang"

Jongin mengangguk. ia tak bisa menolak perintah istrinya yang terkesan mutlak baginya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin keluar dari kamar mereka dan berpisah di depan pintu kamar mereka. Kyungsoo menuju dapur dan Jongin menuju kamar putra semata wayangnya yang berada di samping kamarnya.

Pelan Jongin membuka pintu yang ditempeli stiker Iron Man. Senyumnya mengembang ketika mendapati anaknya tidur dengan memeluk boneka beruang.

"Kau juga merindukan _appa_ ya sayang?" ucap Jongin yang menidurkan dirinya disisi anaknya. Ia tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya yang menjadikan boneka beruang sebagai wujud virtual dirinya. Mungkin ini efek dari kehamilan Kyungsoo saat mengandung Taeoh dulu. Kyungsoo selalu mengatakan jika Jongin begitu mirip beruang.

"Maafkan appa karena kesibukan appa, kau tak bisa menyambut _appa_ pulang kerja" ucap Jongin sambil mengecup kening Taeoh dan membenarkan tata letak selimutnya.

Jongin bangkit dari posisinya. Ia mengelus perutnya sendiri "Astaga aku benar-benar lapar" ucapnya lalu keluar dari kamar putranya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah pergi belanja?" Jongin menutup kulkas pelan setelah meneguk sebotol air putih dingin "Tadi pagi isi kulkas tidak sebanyak ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Setelah menjemput Taeoh sekolah, aku mampir ke minimarket untuk belanja makanan" balas Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan mangkok berisi nasi di meja.

Jongin duduk sambil melahap makanan yang sudah disiapkan Kyungsoo "Kau tidak menungguku? Kita bisa belanja bersama, besok weekend"

"Aku ingin weekend mu kau gunakan untuk istirahat, bukan menemaniku untuk mengisi keperluan dapur" ucap Kyungsoo sambil duduk disamping suaminya "Ku dengar dari Baekhyun _eonnie_ jika sekarang sedang banyak kasus yang kalian tangani" lanjutnya.

Harusnya Jongin tak lagi terkejut dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. mereka membina keluarga sudah sembilan tahun. Kyungsoo terlalu mandiri untuk Jongin. Kyungsoo terlalu kuat tanpa Jongin. Kyungsoo terlalu sempurna untuk Jongin.

Jongin meletakkan sendoknya dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo _'Jagi-yah! Setidaknya ucapkan padaku jika kau membutuhkanku'_

"Ada apa, Jongin-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo heran

Jongin tersenyum lalu menoel hidung bangir Kyungsoo "Aku mencintaimu"

Kyungsoo tersipu. Astaga mereka sudah hampir berkepala tiga tapi uangkapan sayang Jongin masih mampu membuat Kyungsoo tersipu malu. "Ah Jongin-ah! Kau tahu hari ini Taeoh sangat nakal"

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya "Ada apa dengan jagoanku?"

"Pihak sekolah menelponku karena Taeoh berulah di sekolah"

Jongin mendnegarkan cerita kyungsoo. Ini yang menjadi energinya kembali setelah seharian bekerja dengan kasus-kasus kenegaraan setiap harinya. Kyungsoo selalu ceria untuk menceritakan kegiatan sehari-harinya.

"Ugh, aku gugup sekali ketika harus kembali ke sekolah" raut imut Kyungsoo terlihat ketika ia cemberut "Taeoh tidak mau masuk kelas karena guru mereka di ganti. Kau ingat dengan Irene _ssaem_?" Jongin mengangguk "...dia melanjutkan S2 nya ke Inggris, sebagian dari mereka kecewa karena mendapat guru pengganti, termasuk _jagoanmu_ " Kyungsoo menekanan kalimat terakhirnya.

Jongin sudah menghabiskan makannya " Lalu apa yang dilakukan oleh _jagoanku_ , sayang?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Dia keluar kelas dan tidak mau mengikuti kegiatan belajar selama Irene _ssaem_ tidak kembali ke kelas mereka. Ah, Taeoh tidak menyukai guru penggantinya, namanya Seulgi _ssaem_. Taeoh bilang, Seulgi _ssaem_ gemuk, tidak cocok jadi guru TK, katanya lebih cocok jadi badut" Kyungsoo memasang wajah kesal.

Jongin tersenyum menikmati mimik Kyungsoo.

"Dan kau tahu, rasanya aku ingin sekali menenggelamkan _jagoanmu_ itu. Dia terlalu mesum diusianya yang masih dini, apa dia mewarisi sifat jeleknya darimu?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya ke arah Jongin.

Jongin terkikik "Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak semesum itu sayang" belanya "Meski begitu, aku mungkin akan seperti Taeoh jika mendapat _ssaem_ pengganti tapi tidak seseksi Irene _ssaem_ "

"Yak!" Kyungsoo menyentil kepela Jongin pelan "Sekarang aku percaya darimana sifat mesum Taeoh berasal" ucapnya geram.

"Aku bercanda sayang" Jongin meneguk minumannya.

"Oh yah bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Kenapa kau pulang sangat larut?"

Jongin menghela nafas panjang "Chanyeol _hyeong_ melemparkan semua pekerjaannya padaku. Katanya Baekhyun _noona_ menelpon tiba-tiba, ia berada di kantor polisi"

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Terlibat perkelahian ringan, karena tas bermerk katanya. Aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang perempuan yang menggilai sebuah tas hingga terjadi pertengkaran"

"Hanya kami yang akan mengerti, sayang" Kyungsoo membela.

"Aku akan membelikanmu tas bermerk tanpa harus kau berkelahi dengan temanmu"

"Hahaha, tak perlu. Aku tidak membutuhkan itu semua. Aku hanya butuh kau dan Taeoh"

" _So classic"_ puji Jongin. "Biarkan aku yang memberesi ini semua"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Kau kembalilah ke kamar, kau harus tidur. Biar aku saja"

Jongin menahan pundak Kyungsoo yang hendak berdiri "Untuk kali ini saja. Tidak sulit kok untuk mencuci piring bekas makanku"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Membiarkan suaminya melakukan pekerjaannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Jongin membereskan sisa-sisa makannya dan mencuci perabot yang ia kenakan.

 _Jongin pasti lelah, seharusnya ia tak melakukan ini_. Kyungsoo membatin.

"Kau masih disini? Ku pikir kau sudah kembali ke kamar?" Jongin tersentak ketika menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ia masih melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk ditempatnya dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku menunggumu," ucapnya polos sambil tersenyum hingga kedua matanya membentuk sabit.

Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, "Ayo"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau pasti sangat lelah, mau aku pijat?" Kyungsoo menawarkan diri ketika mereka berada dikamar.

Jongin menggeleng, "Duduklah" perintahnya.

Kyungsoo menurut. Dilihatnya dari sudut mata bulatnya, Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo dengan posisi menyamping ke arah Kyungsoo. "Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampikan?" tanya kyungsoo penasaran.

Jongin menggeleng "Biar aku yang memijatmu"

"Eh?" Kyungsoo terkejut sempurna ketika kedua tangan Jongin sudah memijat pelan kedua pundaknya "Aku tak apa, Jongin-ah"

Jongin menggeleng "Kau jauh lebih lelah dariku, sayang" ucap Jongin pelan "Kau harus bangun pagi menyiapkan sarapan, membantuku dan Taeoh di pagi hari, melakukan pekerjaan rumah seorang diri, menjemput Taeoh pulang sekolah, menuruti kemauan Taeoh yang rewel, jika dibandingkan dengaku, sungguh aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dirimu. Aku hanya bekerja di balik meja, di ruang berAC, itu saja" ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersentuh dengan kata-kata Jongin.

"Kau melakukan semua nya dengan baik, sayang"

"Benarkah? Aku, aku hanya mencoba melakukan tugasku dengan baik"

"Maka dari itu biarkan aku melayanimu"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan sayang"

Jongin menggeleng.

"Semua wanita bersuami pasti melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku" ucap Kyungsoo. ia menikmati pijatan suaminya. "Tapi, terimakasih atas perhatiannya"

Jongin mengangguk "Kau membenarkan saluran air seorang diri lagi?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku mengeceknya tadi ketika aku mandi. Kau melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah. Kenapa tidak menunggu ku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Kau harus fokus pada kasus yang kau tangani, lagi pula itu hal mudah untuk di kerjakan bagiku"

"Setidaknya kau bisa menggunakanku untuk hal-hal kecil sayang, jujur aku sedikit tersinggung ketika kau mengganti bola lampu seorang diri, tidak menelponku ketika Taeoh jatuh dari sepeda, tidak membangunkanku ketika ada seekor kecoa di dapur..." Jongin mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Aku bisa melakukannya seorang diri, Kim Jongin" balasnya lembut.

Jongin masih memijat pundak Kyungsoo "Lalu apa gunanya aku bagimu?"tanyanya dengan disertai rengekkan "...aku juga ingin menemanimu belanja kebutuhan dapur, menemanimu shopping, membawakan barang belanjaanmu, atau menemanimu ke salon?"

Kyungsoo terkikik "Aku membutuhkanmu lebih dari itu, Kim Jongin-ssi!" ledek Kyungsoo "Kau bukan pembantuku dan bodyguard-ku, kau suamiku, aku mebutuhkanmu sebagai kepala keluarga disini. Selama aku bisa melakukan hal-hal seorang diri, aku akan melakukannya, tugasmu adalah menjadi suamiku yang mencari nafkah untukku dan Taeoh, menjaga keluarga kita" lanjutnya.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo "Telpon aku meskipun aku sedang berada di jam kerja jika kau mengalami kesulitan dan berhubungan dengan Taeoh, _arraseo_?"

Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk lengan Jongin "Tentu sayang, sekarang mari kita tidur. Aku ingin kau memelukku"

Jongin menaik-turunkan alisnya "Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu!"

"Hahahaha, baiklah..."

Kyungsoo yang memiliki pemikiran sederhana, dan Kyungsoo yang begitu istimewa bagi Kim Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KKEUT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halooohaaaaa chingu...

Eh, apa ini? entahlah ini apaan.

Setidaknya aerii ngepost ini bisa memberi tahu kalian jika aerii baik-baik saja dan masih hidup. Maafan aerii yang hadir dengan story baru, belum bisa ngepost lanjutan story yang lainnya. Semua masih dalam tahap pengerjaan. Oke! Kesibukan aerii bikin aerii kehilangan mood buat nulis, seminggu mungkin hanya sekali nulis, mentok paling satu paragrap. FYI aerii kagak hiatus kok, ataupun menDISCONTINUE semua story, pasti bakal aerii lanjut tapi belum sempat aja ngepost, semoga kalian masih memiliki stok kesabaran untuk menunggu lanjutan story aerii lainnya...

.

.

.

Dan story ini?

Niatnya buat KAISOO day, tapi telat, ya sudahlah...

Abaikan saja jika ceritanya pasaran, abaikan tatanan bahasanya, abaikan typo-nya

REVIEW (?) boleeehhhhh

aerii

21/01/2017


End file.
